1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage containers and more particularly to improved portable containers that are easier to transport and more functional than prior art containers.
2. Description of Related Art
Picnic coolers are an example of the type of portable containers to which this invention relates. People typically use such portable containers to maintain items therein, such as food and beverages, at a cooler temperature relative to the ambient temperature outside the container. Generally, some element or device, like ice, freezer packs, or even a refrigeration unit, connects with the air in the container so as to improve the maintenance of the temperature differential. It will be understood that in some cases heaters, heat packs or the like maintain an elevated temperature in the container so as to maintain items therein at a higher temperature relative to the ambient temperature outside the container.
Such portable storage containers are frequently used by campers, picnickers and others to maintain food and beverages and other items at a differential temperature relative to the ambient temperature. These containers are preferably sized to be large enough to carry sufficient items (e.g., food and beverages) and thermal transfer media such as ice or freezer packs. Many such storage containers also include integral handles to facilitate transport of the container. However, the larger the storage area of the container the heavier the device becomes in a loaded condition. The weight of such containers when loaded and the overall size of such devices seriously limit the portability of even the containers having handles. Additionally, campers and picnickers frequently carry other equipment with them such as tables that further increases the burdens associated with transit of the container and other equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,421 to Steffes (1985) discloses an insulating container and a planar member adapted to be supported in a variety of location and positions in, from, and on the cooler. Specifically, the planar member can be supported in the cooler vertically as a divider or horizontally as a shelf for supporting items above the bottom of the container. Additionally, the container can receive and support the planar member along an outer side to form a horizontal shelf extending from the container. Finally, the planar member is also suited for placement on the cover of the container to define a cutting board surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,902 to Starck et al. (1986) discloses an insulating container including an associated table that is retained adjacent a cover of the container in a first position. In a second deployed condition the table is supported over the cover by extending legs through the cover such that the container forms the support for the legs. Starck et al. further disclose a segmented table surface with leaves hingedly mounted to a central portion of the table to define an enlarged support surface of the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,060 to Barkan (1967) discloses an portable insulating box that comprises an open top container and cover. The box also includes a powered refrigeration unit carried with the container. The container includes inflatable tubes defining the upper portion of side walls of the container. Selective inflation and deflation of the tubes enables resizing of the container to accommodate various quantities and sizes of items to be placed within the container.
Portable storage containers or trunks not adapted for holding items at a different temperature relative to the ambient temperature are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 592,159 to Miller (1897), for example, discloses a storage trunk with a storage tray for supporting items within the trunk that mounts on the upper surface of the trunk to define a table surface. The tray includes hinged sides which move from a first position defining the tray to a second deployed condition to increase the area of the table formed by the tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,353 to Tucker (1984) discloses another example of a portable storage device and table. The device comprises a trunk including a base, an inner tray, and a cover. The cover includes hinged mounted panels. The top panel of the cover and the tray which is hinged secured to the base opposite the top panel of the cover form upwardly extending support members for a table surface. The table surface is formed by a second panel of the cover extending between the tray and the top panel when in their extending support member positions. Third and fourth panels hingedly secured to the second panel in a deployed condition define with the second panel an enlarged table surface.
Other devices which incorporate a cooling container and a table are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,856 to Wales (1937), for example, discloses a refrigerator that is supported from a table with an upper surface comprising a portion of the support surface of the table. Access to items in the refrigerator occurs by raising a portion of the refrigerator including the upper surface relative to the remainder of the table. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,311 to Spalvins (1959) discloses a table and refrigerator where an upper portion of the refrigerator forms a portion of the table. The refrigerator base in this instance, however, supports the table surface. Access to the refrigerator in Spalvins, like Wales, occurs by raising a common portion the table surface and refrigerator.
The foregoing references disclose a plurality of portable tables, refrigeration/insulating containers, and combined storage devices and tables. However, the references do not provide a portable container for containing items to maintained within a temperature range having combined support members that support the portable container in a suspended condition and support the container above the members in a raised condition with the upper surface of the container defining a table. The references do not disclose a portable container for containing items to be maintained within a temperature range having an expansible lid or cover that unfolds to define a table surface while maintaining items in the container in a closed compartment of the container. Finally, the references fail to provide a portable insulating container that is also easily transportable.